Sun Wukong (RWBY)
Sun Wukong is a major supporting character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY, and the leader of Team SSSN (pronounced "Sun"). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cat Noir vs Sun Wukong (Completed) * Sun Wukong vs Kim Wu * Sun Wukong vs Lubbock * Sun Wukong vs Michelangelo * Ozo vs. Sun Wukong (RWBY) * Spike vs Sun Wukong (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Fling Kong * Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) * Kongo (Monkey Magic) * Nightwing (DC) * Scott Pilgrim * Wukong * Xiba (Soulcalibur) History Sun Wukong is a Faunus originally from the Kingdom of Vacuo. Faunus are an intelligent race that appear mostly human, but possess animal traits that mark them out as something different. Some Faunus possess cat or rabbit ears, while others possess horns, claws, or other animal-appearing features, but none seem to possess more than one such feature. Humans often hate or fear Faunus, so the two species usually fail to get along. Sun first appeared in the Kingdom of Vale, when he left a ship that he had stowed away aboard. He had come to Vale to participate in the Vytal Festival, as part of Team SSSN (pronounced “Sun”), representing the Haven Academy. Sun seems to have done well at the Festival, as he made it to the singles round. Since the Fall of Beacon, Sun followed Blake Belladonna back to her hometown of Menagerie, where he is assisting her and her family in their fight against the increasing militancy of the White Fang, and Adam Taurus. Death Battle Info *Gunchucks/Staff hybrid weapon *Semblance allows the conjuring of two energy-based clones *Faunus Abilities *Aura Appearance Sun looks like a muscular, six-foot-tall human male with fair skin and spiked yellow-blond hair. What quickly identifies Sun as a faunus is the yellow-furred tail that sprouts from his lower back, and projects from his pants. This tail is fully prehensile and he can use it to hold things, including tea cups. His preferred outfit is an open white jacket with a raised collar, light blue cargo pants, and yellow-and-black sneakers. He keeps the sleeves of the jacket, as well as the legs of the pants, rolled up, and rarely wears a shirt. He also wears a pair of fingerless maroon-and-black gloves, a necklace and leg-wraps. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Sun’s Aura is the manifestation of his soul or life-force. He can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy shield to blunt attacks made on him, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Sun’s semblance is that he can create spectral clones of himself. To activate and maintain his semblance, he must remain still and concentrate, then his clones manifest themselves. He can easily create two clones, while three clones take more work. Once, Sun activated four clones, to hold down Ilia Amitola, but he was left weak, and was injured by her. Though the clones look intangible, they are quite solid, and even lifted a collapsing balcony. While Sun’s semblance is activated, the hair on his head and tail glow bright yellow. * Martial arts – He is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with his entire body. When combined with his weapon and his semblance, this makes him a formidable opponent. * Gymnastics ability - Sun is very dexterous, even for a hunter, being able to leap long distances, perform gymnastic feats, and even climb nearly sheer surfaces. He often uses his tail when doing these things. * Superior night vision - Though it has not been confirmed that Sun has this ability, it is a very common ability among the Faunus. 'Feats' *Helped Blake kill a Grimm Sea Dragon *Held off Ilia Amitola on two occasions *Helped Blake's father fight off Corsac and Fennec Albain *Fell off a bridge with Neptune and survived *Defeated Octavia from Team NDGO *Made it to the singles round of the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament *Was fast enough to intercept a lightning bolt fired by the Sei Feilong (Sea Dragon Grimm) 'Faults and Weaknesses' *Not exactly good at sneaking up on people *Summoning his energy copies requires his mental focus. Trivia * The appearances of Sun and his team, SSSN, are said to be based on the K-pop boy band, Big Bang. Gallery Sun Wukong.png|Sun using his prehensile tail. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Teenagers